We will see
by FlyingSealion
Summary: During a rebellion, Rayquaza is taken prisoner by the oppisite side. When Reshiram visits him, what on earth could she want? Suckish summery, NOT ROMANCE.


Ok, so this one has a bit of a back story. Basically, Giratina and some other legedaries rebelled from Arceus. During a mission, Raquaza was captured and is being held prisoner and interrogated by Kyurem. This basically happened shortly after Kyurem left.

Also, my head canon is that legendaries can change into humans at will, but they prefer their natural state.

That's pretty much it. Oh, and the T rating is because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>"Rayquaza?"<p>

"What do you want Reshiram."

The voice was cold and sharp. It cracked slightly as it fell from the lips of someone who hadn't eaten or drunken in days.

Reshiram walked hesitantly into the nearly pitch black prison, trying to locate the source of the noise. How on earth could a 23-foot-long green dragon hide in a bare cell? Then she noticed a foot sticking out of the darkness.

Ah, there he is.

The white dragon moved forward, shrinking as she did, until in her place there was a 16-18 year old girl. She tucked a strand of ivory hair behind her ear, piercing blue eyes peering into the shadows to make out a silhouette.

Two emerald orbs met her gaze squarely.

"Our prisons are made so that legends can stay in their true form. Why are you human?" The fire and dragon type questioned.

"You didn't come here to ask me that."

"No…" came the girl's slow reply "but I am curious."

_**"What do you want Reshiram."**_

Any remaining shred of politeness had been drained from the sky dragon-turned-human's voice. His gaze held nothing but malice and dangerous impatience.

And that was enough to piss off the other.

"Don't yell at me like you have authority _Rebel. _You're a prisoner: you have no power, no influence, _nothing_. I could squash you like a Caterpie."

Rayquaza stood up at that, hissing slightly. The shorter legendary took a step back in spite of herself.

"Is that why you're here Dragon of Truth? To mock and insult me? To rub my face in my capture? Your dear sister Kyurem did that enough."

Reshiram flinched slightly at her least-favorite sibling's name. She opened her mouth to launch an angry response before closing it silently.

"No."

Her voice was quiet but audible, and sounded almost… what? Was that guilt? The Sky High pokemon blinked, he must have heard wrong. What on earth did she have to be guilty about?

"I came… I came to apologize." The green eyed boy frowned slightly as she didn't meet his eyes.

"What the distort are you apologizing for? As you said before, I'm just a _prisoner_." He spat the last part, and again the other flinched.

"I…I…I don't know. I just… It's my fault you're here to begin with and…"

"Kyurem sent you, didn't she."

"No!" Snapped the indignant legendary "Of course not!"

"Dialga then."

Silence, but her sudden dark expression told him everything he needed to know.

"I thought so. Go back and tell him that he's going to have to do better than this to make me corporate."

"You know you have two choices right? You can tell Dialga what he wants to know, or he'll hand you over to Kyurem." Reshiram's eyes narrowed as a smirk spread across her face. She looked pointedly at the various injuries peppered across the imprisoned legendary's body. "I can tell you already know what she's like, she'll completely destroy you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You act like you hate your sister, but you're _exactly the same. _I'm not betraying Giratina. Tell Kyurem to _do her worst__._"

The girl nodded, turning back into her natural dragon form as she did. "If that's your final decision, then we're done here."

The white dragon strode to the cell door before turning back.

"They won't save you, you know. When you're screaming from Ky's torture I hope you'll remember that."

"You're wrong."

"This rebellion will fail. Zekrom's closing in on Palkia's division as we speak. Before long we'll have Giratina in that cell with you."

Rayquaza laughed slightly, even though it scrapped his already raw throat. "We will see Reshiram, we will see."

The door slammed shut and he could barely hear the sound of her retreating footsteps.

A cruel smile seeped across the rebel's face; he'd thought she'd never leave.

"Meloletta, you can come out now."

A rock in the corner of the cell slid aside revealing a small hole, and said legendary stuck her head out.

"Thank Ar-Giratina. I was worried she'd figure out why you were human."

"Reshiram isn't that observant. We should go now."

"Yep, the tunnel leads to a portal to the distortion world. We'll be back at HQ by the time ice breath shows up."

"Good, Palkia will need our help. And more than that…" His expression turned feral "…I think Giratina will be _quite interested_ in these stolen plans."

Meloletta laughed "Not bad for your 1st infiltration."

He nodded calmly, but as he reached the portal to take him to his leader's home dimension, Rayquaza's only response was to a different question entirely. "We will see who wins this war Reshiram. We will see."

* * *

><p>Just a couple quick notes in case you didn't get something:<p>

1. I figure since they're pokemon they'd cosider the distortion world hell. So distort is what they say instead of hell while cursing

2. Arceus is god in the pokemon world, so pokemon say 'thank Arceus' instead of 'thank god'. But since Meloletta and Rayquaza are rebelling aginst her, they say 'thank Giratina' instead.

3. No, Rayquaza was not captured on purpose. It just happened while he was stealing the files, and he managed to hold on to them.

That's it for notes. Did you like the story? Let me know please! And also if I should do more on this idea.

Thanks for reading! -Sealion


End file.
